Summer Nights
by daretodream4444
Summary: It's the Summer Holidays which means schools out for seven weeks! Join Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Glimmer, Rye, Clove, Cato and Marvel on their journey to LA! And with the heat of the Summer Nights, anything can happen...


It's the first day of the Summer Holidays and would dd cannot describe how excited I am to be out of Year 10! All the teacher just moan on and on about how important this year is, focus on your GCSE's, start to look at collages, decide whether you want to go to Sixth Form, think about what job would suit you best and how much you earn for it. In my opinion it's all a load of utter bullshit, pardon my french. The only part that was good about this school year was that A) I was with my friends in most classes and I sat next to my best friend Peeta Mellark in some and B) We just moved to Miami so my friends and I would normally hang out on the beaches after school and most Friday night's there would be a bonfire or party with everyone from School.

And, since Mum and Plutarch are engaged and Plutarch is a wealthy business man. We're rich! I don't mean to come off as one of those obnoxious slutty bitches that only ever talk about money and all their boyfriends but I grew up in the poor part of the town, The Seam as they called it. We lived in a small wooden house with me, Prim, Mum and Dad and for the most part, it wasn't that bad. We didn't have enough money to buy food each week so Dad taught me how to hunt and when I was old enough, he made me my own now and arrow so I could hunt by myself while he was working in the mineshafts. No one is the seam had much but every two months or so we would all crowd together in the Square with a roaring fire telling stories and toasting marshmallows, they were pretty expensive which is why we could only do it every two months. I guess that's why I enjoy the bonfires at the beach, they remind me of my Dad.

Each night when Dad returned home from work, he would swing open the door with the biggest grin on his face and would exclaim, "My girls!" And take turns hugging us and twirling us in the air. Then after we ate a small dinner he would begin to sing or hum and take Mum's hands in his own and dance with her around the kitchen for hours, Prim and I would try to copy the delicate spins Mum would do but it never quite worked so instead, our giggles filled in the music that we couldn't afford. No matter what, I will never forget the smile and look of love my Mum held for him. It was a look that everyone deserved but very little people are lucky enough to receive. I would give anything to see her give that look again now a days all the look she gives Plutarch are looks that thirteen year old Prim shouldn't see.

But then one day whilst Prim and I were at school learning about the dangers of working in a mineshaft and when we got home we saw Mum on theme floor, huddled in a ball with tears on her face and a picture of Dad clutched to her chest along with the three letters he wrote for us in case anything bad were to happen to him. I knew what had happened, accidents in the Mines were not unusual in fact they often occurred but Dad had never once came home with more then a scratch. I thought he was this invincible hero that had survived deadly explosions and a heart made of gold but nobody can live forever. Mum explained that Dad had been killed in one of the unexpected accidents and that the Hawthorne household had also lost their Father and Husband. I knew them well, I went to school with their eldest sin, Gale and normally I would sell the meat I hunted to Hazelle his mother. It was a big family of four children, Gale being the oldest and Posy being the youngest at only one year's old. Hazelle had three boys and one girl and I knew that she didn't work so I had no idea how she'd cope.

Mum handed us the letters but I never opened mine yet I carry it around with me everywhere because in a way, it feels like he's still with me. Things went downhill after his death, Mum fell into a deep depression where she wouldn't talk to anyone, I pretty much raised Prim and cooked all the dinners I had killed. It wasn't till the day that I just couldn't cope anymore that she started to come back to life again. I was fourteen and it was mid winter, Prim had the flu that was going round and I had to go out into the snow and rain to get extra food to trade at the Hob for medicine but it was winter and all the animals were in hibernation so I come home with an empty game back and my heart broke just by thinking about Prims sick, feverish, pale face. I looked at Mum just staring off into space and I heard Prim faintly crying upstairs. I lost it. How could she just sit there while her youngest, sick daughter was crying? I get that she lost her husband but hello, I lost my Father and I had to take control of the family, search for food and raise Prim. I didn't get any time to mourn over the loss of Dad, I was thrown straight into the role that he couldn't complete. I screamed at her and cried and stormed up to Prim and my room to take care of her, the next day there was food on the table and Mum was smiling and talking to us. A few months after that she started to date again and then she met Plutarch and he treated her like a Princess but he would never compare to my Dad. Now, they are to be married in December.

Pushing the thoughts of Mum in a wedding dress walking down the isle to meet Plutarch and of what people do on their wedding night. I shudder at just the thought. I go into the walk-in closet attached to my room with mirrored doors and bring out a cream suitcase with mint green swirls, in three days I am going on holiday to LA with everyone! By everyone I mean my besties! Jeesh, I sound like Finnick. I am so excited, Annie and I are rooming so are Peeta and Finnick, Gale and Rye (Peeta's older brother by like... six months), Glimmer and Clove and Cato and Marvel. We're living in a hotel for two weeks and its right by the beach, Plutarch payed for it all and gave is each two thousand to spend over the weeks so luckily, we won't have to pay for anything. I flip open the suitcase, what should I pack? The necessities like bras, underwear, socks, clothes, shoes, hair brush, hair accessories, I leave my make up out since I need it for the three days ahead of me, it'll be the last thing I pack. As long as I remember. "Kat!" Mum calls as I finish packing most of my things. I tidy up every thing and walk downstairs to where she sits at the kitchen tables flipping through a wedding magazine.

"Yeah?" I say, picking at my sea blue painted nail varnish.

"Glimmer called," She answers not looking up from the magazine. "She said that the gang were planning a massive party tomorrow night with everyone from School and she wants to take all the girls shopping today."

I groan, "Really?" Mum nods and I trudge back upstairs to get ready. Glimmer and her shopping, I shake my head with a faint smile on my lips.

 **Please Review, love you all! 3**

 **~Daretodream4444 xoxox**


End file.
